


Great Fairy Fountain

by ChaoticCho



Category: Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Death, LoZ!Stuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCho/pseuds/ChaoticCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Great Fairy Fountain was just a myth? What if a young man believed this myth and went to this fountain after being beaten and stabbed? What if this is what truly happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Fairy Fountain

He wiped his blonde hair out of his eyes as he stood at the opening to The Great Fairy Fountain, dressed in his finest red tunic and favorite red cap, his red eyes shining brightly as he let himself bask in his accomplishment, small smile forming on his pale lips. Hearing name from the few kids who he always avoided since they mocked him and would usually beat him up, he trained really hard with his bro so he never could figure out how he always got tripped up, perhaps it was cause he was outnumbered, his smile, short lived, was now gone.

"Hey Dave, knew we would find your scrawny ass here." The leader of the group smirked, his red hair covering his eyes as he crossed his arms over his bulky chest. His friends and him had on the traditional green tunics as the five of them surrounded Dave.

"What do you want Jack? I am kind of busy here."

"Oh, we came to assist you, Strider!" Jack chuckled darkly, "You see we want you to get the best of the experience with the Great Fairy Queen! So we are going to give you a final beating!" His hand slid to the hilt of his small blade as well did his friends.

Dave's eyes followed their hands and he backed against the wall, "That sounds great and all, just, fuck, thanks? But I think I can deal with just a small experience today." He tried to make it past them but was met with a swift kick to his chest knocking the air out of him as he fell back and the beating began, only this time was different, they didn't just smack him with their swords as usual, this time they sliced at his flesh and even got a few stabs in. The final blow a stab to the stomach leaving him holding himself as they ran of laughing.

He dripped blood as he crawled to the fountain that was inside, it's water was clear as he stared in awe at the beauty of the place before he stepped into the shallow water, it would come to his cheeks if he laid in it. He recalled the lyrics he was to speak as he kneeled in the water that was slowly turning red with his blood.

"Oh Great Fairy, can you heal me? With your light, your shining beauty."  He waited as his vision blurred and the water became red, then softly he heard it as the Great Fairy formed before him, her wings looking like delicate thin crystals, her hair as blonde as his own with eyes a dark pink like the clouds when the sun sets.

"Come my child, brave and purely. Tell your pain and rest before me." 

"Oh Great Fairy, I am dying. Stop this suffer, stop the bleeding" 

"Yes my child, don't be afraid. Lay in my pool, all wounds will fade." 

Dave's eyes fell closed as he laid in the red water, his eyes never to open again as he slid into the eternal sleep of the dead. No one was there with him, as his dying mind had created the whole thing to lull him into self comfort as his life faded.

It wasn't until much later in the night when Prince Dirk, after hearing the groups chants of "Stupid boy at the fairies gate all drenched in red, bleeding from his wounds and now is dead!" had arrested the group and had run to the Fountain's entry seeing the dried blood, his heart skipped a beat, "Dave?" He ran inside to find his friend, his secret brother, his even more secret beloved brother, dead in a pool of red, "DAVE! NO PLEASE! DAVE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK!" Dirk fell to his knees clutching the cold lifeless body to his chest and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyVzq_aDKnM&feature=player_detailpage  
> I was inspired by this! I am SO SORRY! I couldn't help myself!


End file.
